Competitive- Kiba Inuzuka x OC
by April221B
Summary: Join Hazuki and her boyfriend Kiba in a compilation of oneshots about their meaningless competitions in life.
1. Chapter 1

"Come at me big boy! You are so going down." Hazuki said, cracking her knuckles.

"Please," Kiba scoffed. "You couldn't beat me if you tried."

"Believe what you want. 3… 2… 1… Go!" Hazuki announced.

She slammed down the A button and sped off, leaving Kiba behind.

"This is Rainbow Road buddy. You gotta try harder if you want to make it with the big dogs." Hazuki gloated, throwing a red shell behind her.

"Who said I'm not trying my hardest?" Kiba grumbled, falling off the road.

"Aww… Is poor Kiba-kun struggling to get past the first round?" Hazuki teased, already overlapping Kiba.

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled, trying to hit Hazuki with green shells.

"I thought you were better than this Kiba! You're always talking about how good you are at video games…"

Kiba grunted and didn't reply to Hazuki's taunts, concentrating on the game.

"I'm purposely falling off the bridge so you can catch up Kiba! You've only just started the third lap!"

Kiba frowned and stayed quiet for the next fifteen seconds, until he drove off the bridge in the screen, and by the time he resurfaced, the game had already ended.

"HA!" Hazuki shouted, finishing the race. "I WON! YOU LOST, AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!" She teased, slamming the DS shut.

"Stop gloating, it's rude." Kiba muttered, closing his DS.

"Is poor widdle Kiba sad that he didn't win?" Hazuki taunted, pouting. She crawled over to Kiba and laid down, with her head in his lap.

"Shut up, Hazuki." Kiba said, playing with Hazuki's short, choppy brown hair.

"You need to hone your skills Kiba. Practice makes perfect!" Hazuki said, grinning up at him.

They stared into each other's eyes for a bit, until Kiba broke the silence.

"Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes look?" He asked.

"All the time." Hazuki said, smirking. She rolled off his lap and sat in front of him, then kissed him on the nose. "You're too kind."


	2. Chapter 2- Uno

"Oi Kiba!" Hazuki called out, walking into the living room. "Look what I found!" She sang, holding up a packet of UNO cards. "Let's play."

"No. I'm never playing any sort of card game with you again. You know what happened last time!" Kiba said.

"It wasn't _my _fault that the cards spontaneously combusted!"

"You set my hand of cards alight." Kiba deadpanned.

"Only because I was losing!" Hazuki said.

"And how is that fair?"

"Look, can we just play?" Hazuki asked.

"Fine. Just don't hurt me, okay?" Kiba asked, moving from the couch to the floor.

"Scouts honour." Hazuki promised with a toothy grin.

Hazuki sat down across from Kiba and dealt the cards, leaving the big pile in the middle.

Kiba looked down at his cards and bit his lips. No good cards, but they were all red.

"Hey Kiba, you know how I promised not to hurt you?" Hazuki asked, pulling out a card from her hand.

"Yeah...?" Kiba said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you better not hurt me, because you're going to have to pick up four cards." Hazuki said, grinning.

"Damn it." Kiba muttered, picking up four cards from the pile.

"And I'm changing the colour to green, if that's okay with you."

Kiba put down the only green card he had, which was a zero.

"Oh Kiba, look! This card perfectly describes you!" Hazuki said, holding up the card Kiba just put down.

"Don't be mean."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, I have a skip card, which I'm going to put down now. And now a reverse, and look! I'm going to change the colour to red!" Hazuki taunted.

"Really? Well, thanks to your little pick up four card, I now have a skip card, which I'm going to use, and a reverse. And you know what? you're gonna have to pick up two." Kiba retaliated.

"I'm still winning." She muttered, picking up two cards.

She put down a red zero, and then Kiba put down another pick up two.

"Not anymore babe." He said, winking.

The game continued for a while, with Kiba in the lead the entire time.

"Hey Hazuki, guess what?" Kiba asked.

"What?"

"Uno." Kiba said, grinning.

"Hazuki looked down at her cards and bit her lip; she had four cards left, and none of them were good.

She put down a card, and straight after, Kiba put down his.

Hazuki dropped her cards on the floor and stared at Kiba , who was taunting her.

"This game is for little kids anyway." She muttered, picking up the cards.

"Hey, you're the one that suggested we play it."

"Shut up."

"Feisty." Kiba said, smirking. "I like that."

"I swear to god Kiba, I will hurt you." Hazuki threatened.

"But you promised not to!" Kiba said.

"Fine."

Hazuki got up and stalked over to Kiba, and pushed him onto the couch. She straddled him, and ran her hands slowly up his chest, then put her lips next to his ear.

"Stop being a little bitch, and shut up." She whispered, and then got up, and walked away.

Kiba flushed, and then frowned, seeing Hazuki walk away.

"Hey! You can't do that!" He shouted.

"Yes I can!" Hazuki replied. "By the way, Kiba? You're sleeping on the couch tonight."


End file.
